<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Greek Gods by SlySlytherin97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984990">Harry Potter and the Greek Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlytherin97/pseuds/SlySlytherin97'>SlySlytherin97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, greek gods - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlytherin97/pseuds/SlySlytherin97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am thinking of doing a fanfiction with a crossover of Greek Gods and Harry Potter. I need some help to choose which character suits which God. I will be posting short descriptions and my ideas and I would like for you to comment your votes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vote Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I WILL PUT THE CANDIDATES NAME BELOW THE DESCRIPTION PLEASE CLICK AND HOLD IT TO COMMENT YOUR VOTE. THANK YOU. IF TOY THINK I MISSED A PERFECT VAMDIATE, COMMENT THEIR NANE AND I WILL MAKE A NEW POLL INCLUDING THEM FOR THAT GOD.<br/>I found the descriptions for these gods at the following link: http://rickriordan.com/extra/meet-the-greek-gods/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Zeus</span></b>:<br/><em>God of the sky.</em><br/><br/></p><p>Pinstriped suit, neatly trimmed grey beard, stormy eyes and a very large, dangerous lightning bolt. In the old days, Zeus ruled over his unruly family of Olympians while they bickered and fought and got jealous of each other. Not much different than today. Zeus always had an eye for beautiful women, which often got him in trouble with his wife, Hera. A less-than-stellar father figure, Zeus once tossed Hera's son Hephaestus off the top of Mount Olympus because the baby was too ugly.</p><p>HARRY POTTER</p><p>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</p><p><b><span class="u">Hera</span></b>:<br/><em>Goddess of </em><em>marriage</em><em>, mothers and </em><em>families</em><em>.</em><br/><br/></p><p>Usually prefers classic Greek dresses and a simple silver crown, though she can blend in as needed. She usually appears as a beautiful older woman and enjoys turning into birds when she needs to hide or spy. It's tough to be the goddess of marriage in a family where everyone cheats on everybody. Hera has no patience with demigods, the children of godly affairs. She was the enemy of Heracles and many others, though she did have a soft spot for mortal heroes, like Jason. If an old woman asks you to carry her piggyback across a river, do it. You might win the favour of a goddess!</p><p>DRACO MALFOY</p><p>MINERVA MCGONAGALL</p><p><b><span class="u">Demeter</span></b>:<br/><em>Goddess of agriculture</em>:<br/><br/></p><p>The goddess prefers simple dresses of green or gold, though you can often find her in gardening clothes. Demeter was one of the quieter goddesses. As long as the crops were growing and the farmers were happy, Demeter was content. But don't underestimate her importance. If you wanted to eat, you had to make sure you kept on Demeter's good side. When Hades stole her daughter Persephone, Demeter stopped all plants from growing, and people started starving. Hard to make a cheeseburger with no grain for bread and no grass for the cows.</p><p>NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM</p><p>HARRY POTTER</p><p>GINNY WEASLEY</p><p><b><span class="u">Ares: </span>(kind of locked </b><b>in but</b><b>if</b><b> someone </b><b>knows</b><b> me away, who knows)</b><br/><em>God of war.</em><br/>Biker leathers, Harley Davidson, sunglasses and a stinking attitude. Back in the day, this son of Zeus and Hera used to be inseparable from his shield and helmet. Fought on the side of the Trojans during the war of Troy, but, frankly, has been involved in every minor skirmish since Goldilocks told the three bears that their beds were a little uncomfy.</p><p>SIRIUS BLACK</p><p><b><span class="u">Athena</span></b><b>:</b><br/><em>Goddess of wisdom, war and useful arts</em>.<br/>Dark hair, striking grey eyes, casual yet fashionable clothes (except when she's going into battle; then it's full body armour). Athena is always accompanied by at least one owl, her sacred (and fortunately housebroken) animal. Athena was one of the most active goddesses in human affairs. She helped out Odysseus, sponsored the entire city of Athens and made sure the Greeks won the Trojan War. On the downside, she's proud and has a big temper. Just ask Arachne, who got turned into a spider for daring to compare her weaving skills to Athena's. So whatever you do, DO NOT claim that you fix toilets better than Athena. There's no telling what she'll turn you into.</p><p>HERMIONE GRANGER</p><p>DAPHNE GREENGRASS</p><p>CHO CHANG</p><p><span class="u"><b>Apollo</b></span>:<br/><em>God of archery, music, </em><em>poetry</em><em> and later the sun.<br/></em>You've got to dig the shades. Apollo likes to look hot, and I don't mean temperature. He typically looks like a movie star with the fashionably shabby clothes, the laid back attitude, the brilliant smile, and the Ray-Ban sunglasses. His sun chariot morphs into a fine Maserati. Apollo was into everything, from music to medicine, probably because he thought he was better at everything than anyone else. When the old sun god Helios retired, Apollo took over that job too, though he was mostly thought of as the god of poetry and music. Apollo didn't take criticism well. One time he asked King Midas to judge a contest between him and Pan, and when Midas decided Pan's music was better, Apollo gave the king donkey ears. The lesson: if someone asks your opinion, think carefully before you answer.</p><p>DRACO MALFOY</p><p>LUCIUS MALFOY</p><p><span class="u"><b>Artemis:<br/></b></span><em>The goddess, of the moon, the hunt and young maidens.<br/></em>Artemis likes to appear as a regular mortal maiden of about twelve or thirteen, but don't let that fool you. Artemis is deadly with her bow and doesn't suffer fools, especially male fools. Her eyes are silver like the moon, and she tends to dress in white and silver. Artemis enjoyed hunting with her handmaidens and kept to herself unless she was bothered. Once a male hunter tried to spy on Artemis while she was bathing. The goddess turned him into a deer and her hunters tracked him down and killed him. She doesn't have much of a sense of humour when it comes to peeping toms.</p><p>LUNA LOVEGOOD</p><p>HERMIONE GRANGER</p><p><span class="u"><b>Hephaestus:<br/></b></span><em>The god of blacksmiths and fire.<br/></em>Ugly face, scraggly beard, massive powerful hands. Usually wears a mechanic's uniform with his name embroidered on the pocket so he doesn't forget who he is. Poor Hephaestus was ugly from birth, but he didn't get any prettier when his parents chucked him down the side of Mount Olympus, making him a cripple forever after. He's not much to look at, but he's clever with his hands. The Olympians made Aphrodite marry him, thinking that it would settle her down, but that didn't work out too well. Hephaestus is a jealous husband, always on the lookout for that scoundrel Ares and anyone else who might want to flirt with his wife (which is every man with a pulse).</p><p>HAGRID</p><p>FENRIR GREYBACK</p><p><span class="u"><b>Aphrodite:<br/></b></span><em>Goddess of love and beauty.<br/></em>She's pretty. It's hard to be more specific because Aphrodite can change her appearance to become whatever you find most beautiful. She's more beautiful than Helen of Troy. Aphrodite wasn't afraid to use her beauty to get what she wanted, either. She promised Prince Paris the most beautiful mortal woman in the world if he judged Aphrodite the fairest goddess in a contest, and Paris readily agreed. When he got Helen for his wife, it started the Trojan War and thousands died, but hey, at least Aphrodite got what she wanted!</p><p>GINNY WEASLEY</p><p>NARCISSA MALFOY</p><p>DAPHNE GREENGRASS</p><p><span class="u"><b>Hermes:<br/></b></span><em>God of roadways, travellers, merchants and thieves.<br/></em>Jogger's clothes and winged athletic shoes, a cell phone that turns into the caduceus, his symbol of power – a winged staff with two snakes, George and Martha, entwined around it. Hermes got started young as a troublemaker. When he was one day old, he sneaked out of his crib and stole some cattle from his brother Apollo. Apollo probably would've blasted the young tyke to bits, but fortunately, Hermes appeased him with a new musical instrument he created called the lyre. Apollo liked it so much he forgot all about the cows. The lyre made Apollo very popular with the ladies, which was more than he could say about the cattle.</p><p>FRED WEASLEY</p><p>GEORGE WEASLEY</p><p>BLAISE ZABINI</p><p><span class="u">Hades:</span><br/><em>God of the underworld.<br/></em>Evil smile, helm of darkness (which makes him invisible, so you can't see the evil smile), black robes sewn from the souls of the damned. He sits on a throne of bones. Hades is best known for the romantic way he won his wife, Persephone. He kidnapped her. Really, though, how would you like to marry someone who lives in a dark cave filled with zombies all year round?</p><p>HARRY POTTER</p><p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>SEVERUS SNAPE</p><p><span class="u">Nemesis:</span><br/><em>Goddess of revenge.<br/></em>Nemesis is often pictured as a winged maiden, but don't confuse her with Nike! The evil look in her eyes should tell you that this lady is not here to give you victory. Nemesis's symbol is a scale, with which she measures how much fortune you actually deserve. If you've gotten more than your fair share, she brings out her other tools – a lash and a sword. She also carries a wheel sometimes, symbolizing how fate can turn on you. Notice above she is trampling some poor fool underfoot. She just loves doing that. Nemesis was feared more than she was worshipped. The Greeks and Romans didn't really have the concept of karma, but Nemesis was pretty close. Whenever something good happens, you'd better look out, because Nemesis is probably watching, ready to balance things out with a little bad luck. Watch your step and stay humble!</p><p>FLEUR DELACOUR</p><p>HARRY POTTER</p><p>SEVERUS SNAPE</p><p>FRED WEASLEY</p><p>GOERGE WEASLEY</p><p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE</p><p><span class="u">Tyche:</span><br/><em>Goddess of good luck and fortune.<br/></em>Tyche can look just like Nemesis, her sister, which means you've got to be careful. Sometimes good luck can look like bad luck, and vice versa! Tyche usually holds a cornucopia, the horn of plenty, which is filled with nuts, berries, fruitcakes, bonbons, and all kinds of goodies representing the fortunes she bestows on mankind. The horn of plenty has become a symbol of Thanksgiving in America thanks to Tyche. She is also pictured with an orb – a ball which can roll in any direction, just as a reminder than good luck doesn't always roll your way. People don't change! Back in the day, Greeks and Romans prayed for Tyche's favour at gambling, contests, and competitions. The funny thing about Tyche, though. She hardly ever shows up when you call. She prefers to surprise you. Sadly, her sister Nemesis does too.</p><p>FRED WEASLEY</p><p>GEORGE WEASLEY</p><p><span class="u">Iris:</span><br/><em>Goddess of the rainbow, the messenger of the gods.<br/></em>Iris appears as a beautiful maiden with wings (rainbow-coloured, naturally) carrying the symbolic staff of a herald like Hermes. When she's not running around delivering messages, she serves nectar to Zeus and Hera in the throne room on Olympus, which is not as exciting but does let her rest her wings. Iris was mostly the handmaiden to Hera. She never got much attention in the old myths, but everyone was always happy to see her. Much like a rainbow, she would show up where you least expected her and then disappear quietly. The colourful part of the eye, the Iris, is named after her. Not much of a tribute, but better than nothing, I guess.</p><p>LUNA LOVEGOOD</p><p>GABRIELLE DELACOUR</p><p><span class="u">Hecate:</span><br/><em>Goddess of magic, crossroads and ghosts.<br/></em>Hecate is usually dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches (all the better to see you and burn you with, my dear). She is accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat, which used to be her enemies before she morphed them into animals. In later times, Hecate was pictured as a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for the morning, noon and night. Talk about split personalities... Hecate was a goddess to be feared. The Greeks and Romans respected her power but didn't usually worship her. She was the goddess of dark and unknown forces, and the fact that she had three different forms meant you never knew whether she would be a good cop or a bad cop. It was best just to steer clear!</p><p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE</p><p>LUNA LOVEGOOD</p><p>NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unchosen Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Please comment on your suggestions for each god and I will post a chapter to vote for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Poseidon:</span><br/><em>God of the sea.<br/></em>Hawaiian shirt, shorts, flip flops, and a three-pointed trident. Poseidon was always a moody guy. On his good days, he did cool stuff like create horses out of seafoam. On his bad days, he caused minor problems like destroying cities with earthquakes or sinking entire fleets of ships. But hey, a god has the right to throw a temper tantrum, doesn't he?</p><p><span class="u">Dionysus:</span><br/><em>God of wine.<br/></em>Leopard-skin shirt, walking shorts, purple socks and sandals, the general pasty demeanour of someone who has been up partying much too late. Dionysus invented wine, which so impressed his father Zeus that he promoted Dionysus to god. The guy who invented prune juice, by contrast, got sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. Dionysus mostly spent his time partying it up in Ancient Greece, but once a crew of sailors tried to kill him, thinking the god was too incapacitated to fight back. Dionysus turned them into dolphins and sent them over the side. The moral of this story: Do not mess with a god, even a drunk one.</p><p><span class="u">Hypnos:</span><br/><em>God of sleep.<br/></em>Hypnos appears as a young man with wings sprouting from his brow, probably to keep him from doing a face plant whenever he falls asleep. He carries a poppy stem and a branch dripping in water from the River Lethe, which can make you forget anything, even tomorrow's history test. Sometimes he is seen carrying an upside-down torch. Why? Probably because the flames keep him awake. Hypnos could be good or bad in ancient times. He brought rest and dreams, but he could also sneak up on you and cause you to doze off at bad moments. In his Roman form of Somnus, the god liked to make sentries fall asleep on duty (which was an automatic death sentence) or make ship navigators fall asleep at the wheel. "Somnus made me do it!" is not a good defence when trying to explain to your captain why you steered the trireme into the side of a cliff.</p><p><span class="u">Nike:</span><br/><em>Goddess of victory.<br/></em>Nike has the wings of an angel and rides a chariot. She usually has a golden laurel wreath handy to give to the winners of major battles, sports competitions, and the state lottery. Nike was very popular since everybody wanted victory. Olympic athletes would sacrifice to her, as would soldiers before a big battle. Nike would sometimes serve as Athena's charioteer in battle. After all, the goddess of victory is pretty much the best wheelman you can ask for.</p><p><span class="u">Janus:</span><br/><em>God of beginnings, choices and doorways.<br/></em>Kind of hard to miss Janus, since he has two faces. He can be a pain since he can never make up his mind and tends to argue with himself. On the bright side, he can sing a solo in two-part harmony. Janus was one of the most important Roman gods. January, the beginning month of the year, was named after him. It's said that Janus showed Saturn hospitality when he fled to Italy after the Titan war, so Saturn gave Janus the power to see both the past and the future. Twice the faces. Twice the fun! Gee, thanks, Saturn. Super gift.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: The next chapter will be descriptions of the gods I couldn't think of a character for, PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS. any further chapters will be to finalise voting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>